


Среди нас есть злые ведьмы

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Historical, Middle Ages, Paranoia, Poetry, Psychology, Slice of Life, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Немного средневековой паранойи.
Series: Стихи [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	Среди нас есть злые ведьмы

Солнце землю иссушило,  
Не видать нам урожая.  
Чем кормиться нам зимою?  
Всем нам гибель угрожает!

Завывает ветер смрадный:  
Снова трупы жгут чумные.  
Вдруг зараза подступила?  
Вдруг и я уйду за ними?

Поползли дурные слухи:  
Говорят, у нас в деревне  
Неспроста одни несчастья —  
Объявились злые ведьмы.

А вчера одну поймали  
И сожгли к чертям собачьим —  
Будет знать, как портить поле  
И людей вокруг дурачить!

Молока нет у коровы,  
И в колодцах наших пусто.  
Это точно злые ведьмы!  
Здесь у всех такое чувство.

Собираются на шабаш  
И плетут втихую козни.  
Среди нас есть злые ведьмы —  
Нужно бить, пока не поздно!

Вдруг у них родится нечисть?  
Нет, подумать даже страшно!  
Полно тварям куролесить.  
Эй, народ! Где вилы наши?


End file.
